system_supportfandomcom-20200213-history
System maintenance and disaster recovery
home The system manager must make sure that the company and the network is prepared for every situation such as major virus infections,security breaches or a hardware failure. The best way to be prepared for all of these events is to have a contingency plan. A contingency plan is basically a document or documents that contain a detail step by step instructions on what to do say one of these events were to happen, For example if there was a network wide virus then the plan may say something like firstly make sure the virus doesn't spread anymore then run the anti virus software and finally remove the virus. The system manager should be planning long-term when installing new software or hardware, this is to save the company money and save the effort of either constantly upgrading hardware or having to buy new software all the time. To prepare for the long term the system manager must think not just about the upgrade they need right now but an upgrade that will last a long time. The network code of practice will want to be written up as soon as the company has a network with multiple computers and employee’s. This is a document that states the rules on what employees can or cannot do on the computer network, So one main role would be no viewing of inappropriate content or sharing this kind of content on the network. As well as having a network code of practice it will need tweaking and updating as time goes on because new rules may need to be implemented and other rules may need to be modify. In a larger company the system manager won’t be the only employee to work on the network, they will have a team of technicians that follow the system managers commands. These network staff will be assign jobs and responsibilities to do to the network on a day to day basis. The reason why the system manager will have a team is because on a larger network it will become incredibly hard for one person to manage everything. As well as advising all the network staff the system manager will also be in communication with the other senior management staff in the company. This communication will just be the system manager telling the other staff how the network and computers are doing and if there are any issues. Another reason to talk to senior management would be to bring up ideas or improvements that would help the company. Another thing they must take into consideration especially when creating documents or using software are legal issues, the main ones being the copyright act and the data protection act. The copyright act will only come into play if the company is using content that isn’t theirs and they want to publicly show it, In order to do this they must go through the steps of the copyright act in order to stay by the law. The DPA (data protection act) is a big one for most companies especially those that keep employee’s data or just any sensitive data. The DPA is where any data that belongs to someone else must be treated properly as in the company can’t just go around and give out personal data on its employee’s as iots their data and the company hasn’t ask permission. Also the company must store employees data somewhere safe where it can’t be accessed by anyone who shouldn’t have it. The system manager will have to be careful that they don't do anything unethical as well when setting up the security procedures and network policy. One thing that may be considered unethical for the system manger to do is that all of the staffs emails and messages are monitored by the I.T staff. This is unethical because it doesn't follow the right for privacy and will upset and anger the staff quite a bit.